11th Black Death Tournament
image:BD banner.png About This is the 11th installment of the now annual Black Death tournaments, on (date to be decided}. The Black Death Tournaments have constantly broken records regarding both PoE and familiars. Last year it gathered over 7 million in PoE and rewarded 2 familiars to the best swordfighters in the Ocean. The first part of the tournament is automated. The top 32 from that tournament are then invited aboard the Black Death grand frigate Fight Chub and participate in a swiss-style tournament. Using the seeding from the swiss-style tournament, a further tournament then takes place. The top eight from the swiss seeding compete in a basic round robin to determine the winner of the familiar; as players lost this tournament they are inserted into the single elimination tournament for the bottom 24, and these players all compete for the tan familiar. Like all Black Death Tournaments a lot of the prizes (all of the poe) relies on player donations. Black Death has always been happy with the donations and generosity from other players, and hopes it will continue. The Tournament will be held on October 27th, 2007 at Noon Game Time. Prizes = Donators = PoE Donators *Jabez: 525,862 (Broke 1 mil!) (AND 3 mil!) *Bigdoofus: 300,000 (Third Donor) *Dunny: 200,000 *Cabinnaw: 150,000 *Anonymous 3: 150,000 *Allos: 115,000 (Broke 2 mil!) *Yankeejr: 100,000 *Vova: 100,000 *Lunamyst: 100,000 *Bieyen: 100,000 *Cheshi: 100,000 *Springheel: 100,000 *Anonymous: 100,000 *Anonymous 2: 100,000 *Peglegpaul: 100,000 *Whitewizard: 69,999 *Dchow: 69,696 *Sweetiepiepi: 50,000 (First Donor!) *Napalm: 50,000 *Japanda and Bearclaw: 50,000 *Black Death Shoppes: 50,000 *Neried: 40,000 *Bibity/Cluless: 35,000 *Dolgan: 30,000 *Bluekiwi: 26,000 *Sydney: 25,000 *Gummyworm: 25,000 *Jainasolo: 25,000 *Deathleader: 25,000 *Guineivere: 25,000 *Annieboyd: 22,400 *Dchow: 21,884 *Jsweetie: 20,000 *Aset: 20,000 *Aria: 20,000 *Funkybeard: 20,000 *Onelove: 20,000 *Ttoonnyy: 20,000 *Rallaa: 20,000 *Vistr: 20,000 *Fwap: 20,000 *Muted: 17,000 *Countrytheta: 15,000 *Feylind: 15,000 *Spivey: 15,000 *Balkington: 10,069 *Carribean: 10,000 *Numbauno: 10,000 *Naughtytor: 10,000 *Kargach: 10,000 *Leif: 10,000 *Queequag: 10,000 *Blau: 10,000 (Second Donor) *Annaleese: 10,000 *Piplicus: 5,069 *Pez: 5,000 *Zmasterben: 5,000 *Darksand: 5,000 *Jezzeka: 4,000 *Sunnibeaches: 1,000 *Harding: 69 *Tussin: 69 TOTAL: 3,367,137 PoE Prize Donors *'BLUE/BLACK PARROT! - Blinkkidmutt' *Sand dollar - Strength *Red bone - Blinkkidmutt *Green starfish - Blinkkidmutt *Pink starfish - Japanda and Bearclaw *Blue starfish (2) - Cabinnaw *Red starfish - Cabinnaw *Red starfish - Lunamyst *Red starfish - Blinkkidmutt *Yellow starfish - Lunamyst *Gold/orange hanky - Zife *Gold/orange hanky - Wazzyy *Black/purple hanky - Cabbinaw *Red/red hanky - Lunamyst *Red/green hanky - Lunamyst *Knobby coral - Blinkkidmutt *Sand dollar (2) - Japanda and Bearclaw *Sand dollar (2) - Dchow *Cake - Blinkkidmutt *Coal - Dchow *White conch shell trinket - Japanda and Bearclaw *White conch shell trinket - Blinkkidmutt *White conch shell trinket - Aria *Blue conch shell trinket - Cabbinaw *Blue conch shell trinket - Wazzyy *War frigate (Slow Mummichog) - Blinkkidmutt *War brig (Ambitious Spot) - Blue Kiwi *War brig (Active Mummichog) - Allos *War brig (Conservative Halibut) - Blinkkidmutt *Baghlah (Closed Rudd) - Lunamyst *Cutter (Adventurous Needlefish) - Blinkkidmutt *Dhow (Short Herring) - Bluekiwi *Dhow (Sincere Mako) - Cabbinaw *Sloop (Advanced Haddock) - Blinkkidmutt *Sloop (Blinkered Stonefish) - Blinkkidmutt *Sloop (Self-Centered Herring) - Blinkkidmutt *Sloop (Thick Grunion) - Blinkkidmutt *Sloop (Well-Behaved Pollack) - Japanda and Bearclaw *Sloop (Conceited Pickerel) - Japanda and Bearclaw *Sloop (Papa Roach) - Onelove *Sloop (Fair Herring) - Lunamyst *Sloop (Psyched Carp) - Lunamyst *Sloop (Elegant Anchovy) - Zife *Sloop (Saucy Mako) - Bluekiwi *100 Pieces of random furniture - Sunnibeaches *Broken chest - Japanda and Bearclaw *2 Large pumpkins - Japanda and Bearclaw *2 Swordfighting table - Naughtytor *2 Sword racks - Naughtytor *Maroon crate o'spices - Jainasolo *Spades table - Tearydaze *Armor with spear - Tearydaze *Red, yellow and green lamps - Zife *Black wig (male and female) - Bluekiwi *Atlantean clothing - Yote *22 units of female clothes - Tussin *Skeleton bone bludgeon (white) - Bluekiwi *Skeleton bone bludgeon (blue) - White *All appearance changing potions - Bluekiwi *Sheep: Lovechild - Vorbringer *Cat: Unnamed - Jainasolo *Dog: Unnamed - Japanda and Bearclaw Forum post * http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=71912 Category:In-game events